Ливерпуль
История 80-е В начале 80-х «Ливерпуль», возможно самый титулованный футбольный клуб того времени, был одним из немногих, чье хулиганское движение не отличалось особой силой. Конечно же, его болельщики принимали участие в различных инцидентах, но это никак не могло сравниться с тем, что вытворяли группы поддержки богатых лондонских клубов, а также «Лидса» и «Манчестер Юнайтед». Более того, их репутация росла за счет чувства юмора, особой страстности, фирменного гвалта на трибунах и своеобразной выездной тактики, которая заключалась в редком умении избавить иностранца от лишней собственности без применения насилия. В 1984 году, на пути к своему четвертому кубку УЕФА, «Ливерпуль» и его болельщики отправились в Италию. Играть предстояло в Риме против футбольного клуба «Рома». Учитывая то, что для хозяев на кону стояло слишком много, а количество местных болельщиков на десятки тысяч превосходило группу английской поддержки, ливерпульским гостям был оказан более чем холодный прием. При входе на стадион охрана изымала у них цепочки, связки ключей, часы и даже фотоаппараты, что вызвало негодование среди фанатов «Ливерпуля», переросшее в бурю возмущения, когда они оказались под градом петард и ракет. Несмотря на крайне враждебную атмосферу, царившую на стадионе, английской команде все-таки удалось одержать победу в серии послематчевых пенальти, и в то время как игроки праздновали свой успех на поле, ситуация на трибунах стала приобретать самый угрожающий характер. Практически тут же полиция заняла самую жесткую позицию по отношению к ливерпульским фанатам, и всем стало понятно, что после игры их ждут большие неприятности. Лишь малая часть ливерпульских болельщиков смогла добраться до центра города и отметиться там в популярном клубе «Треви Фаунтин», остальные же предпочли отправиться в свои гостиницы, посчитав это более безопасным. Однако именно они первыми подверглись атакам со стороны местной молодежи, которая, казалось, была абсолютно безразличной к тому, что многие английские болельщики приехали сюда с семьями, включая совсем маленьких детей. Примечательно и то, что полиция отнеслась к этому без всякого сожаления и во многих случаях сама создавала проблемы, обрушивая свой гнев на английских фанатов, обращавшихся к ним за помощью. В конечном счете ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Хулиганы на мотороллерах стали преследовать ливерпульских болельщиков на узких городских улицах. Объектом одного из таких нападений стал тринадцатилетний подросток, чуть было не погибший от нанесенных ему ножевых ранений, которому впоследствии врачам пришлось наложить 200 швов. Еще более усугубили положение водители автобусов, которые должны были после игры отвезти часть ливерпульских фанатов в римский аэропорт, они попросту разошлись по домам, оставив англичан на милость бродячих хулиганских толп. Точно так же некоторые из владельцев гостиниц, то ли стремившиеся спасти свою собственность, то ли напуганные непредсказуемостью последствий, отказались впускать английских гостей, некоторым из которых пришлось искать убежища в посольстве Великобритании. Тот факт, что этот эпизод не получил должного освещения в СМИ, как в Италии, так и в Англии, вызвал взрыв негодования среди ливерпульских болельщиков и всего хулиганского сообщества страны. Англичане пообещали отомстить, но только год спустя они получили такую возможность, когда снова вышли в финал Кубка европейских чемпионов, где им предстояла встреча в Бельгии с другим итальянским клубом – «Ювентусом». 1985: Эйзель Трагедия на Эйзеле, 1985 (вики) Гримасой судьбы стало то, что славящиеся веселым нравом ливерпульские фанаты прибыли в Брюссель в довольно подавленном настроении. Восемнадцатью днями ранее в английском футбольном первенстве произошли две трагедии. На матче в Брэдфорде в случившемся пожаре погибли 56 болельщиков, а один подросток был убит во время буйств хулиганов «Лидса» в Бирмингеме. Беспорядки в Брюсселе начались достаточно рано, когда фанаты «Ливерпуля», многие из которых являлись участниками печально известного матча в Риме, стали объектом атак со стороны итальянских ультрас. Однако на этот раз англичане находились в боевой готовности и смогли дать отпор. Более того, некоторые болельщики «Ливерпуля» приняли агрессию итальянцев как вызов. В результате, с точки зрения англичан, возможность отомстить за события предыдущего года была просто поднесена им на блюдечке. Несмотря на это, ливерпульские фанаты не сразу перешли в наступление. Наоборот, они относились ко всему очень спокойно и отвечали только тогда, когда это было действительно необходимо, пока бельгийская полиция, оказавшаяся совершенно неготовой к происходящему, вместо того чтобы арестовывать и задерживать нарушителей порядка, решила как можно быстрее завести фанатов на стадион. Это было большой ошибкой по одной простой причине – слабой изоляции болельщиков. Ситуация с билетами вызвала путаницу и беспорядок с самого начала. Многие из тех, кто побеспокоился приобрести билеты официально, были отделены от итальянцев небольшой оградой и несколькими безразличными ко всему стюардами. Те же, кто приобрел билеты у спекулянтов, оказались в положении «зайцев». Чтобы попасть на заветную трибуну, многие были вынуждены проползать под внешним ограждением либо перелезать через и даже прорываться сквозь него. В итоге англичане оказались разбросанными по всему стадиону. Впрочем, в любом случае никакого разделения гостей и хозяев не было, а впереди было целых два часа противостояния. На таком стадионе, заполненном озлобленными болельщиками, небольшие группы ливерпульцев волей-неволей стали постепенно примешиваться к толпе. А затем наступил час расплаты. Случилось так, что именно итальянские фанаты спровоцировали первые беспорядки, когда часть английских болельщиков, занимавших места на западной трибуне, оказалась под градом бутылок, монет и сигнальных ракет. Этот эпизод быстро перерос в непосредственное столкновение. По всему стадиону превосходящие силы «Ювентуса» повели наступление на разрозненные группы англичан. Когда же ливерпульцы дали отпор, а полиция не смогла или не захотела взять ситуацию под контроль, небольшие стычки стали превращаться в довольно масштабные драки. Приблизительно в 20 часов 45 минут по местному времени группа болельщиков «Ливерпуля», располагавшихся на западной трибуне, посчитала, что с них достаточно, и, смяв ограждение, обрушила всю свою мощь на фанатов «Ювентуса», до того преспокойно забрасывавших англичан ракетами. Практически тут же в стане итальянцев вспыхнула паника, они дрогнули и побежали. Однако деваться им было некуда, так как сектор, в котором они находились, с трех других сторон был окружен бетонной стеной. Не видя, что происходит, ливерпульские фанаты продолжали атаковать итальянцев, отчаянно давивших друг друга в попытке спастись. Пока полиция решала, что делать, произошло то, что и должно было произойти. Ветхая стена в восточном конце сектора в конечном счете рухнула. Беспомощные итальянские болельщики, секунду назад находившиеся возле нее, были сметены обезумевшей толпой. Теснимые ливерпульцами, оставшиеся болельщики «Ювентуса» были обречены стать убийцами своих товарищей. Наблюдая за происходящей трагедией, уже весь стадион был охвачен паникой. Итальянские фанаты в других секторах стадиона выскочили на футбольное поле, стремясь добраться до ливерпульцев, и на какой-то миг даже показалось, что один из них открыл пальбу из пистолета по английскому сектору (позже выяснилось, что это был стартовый пистолет). Теперь, когда ситуация полностью вышла из-под контроля, в дело вступила бельгийская полиция, и с прибытием подкрепления, в состав которого входили армейские подразделения, порядок был восстановлен. Невероятно, но, несмотря на гибель 38 итальянцев и одного гражданина Бельгии, а также на нежелание футболистов играть в такой обстановке, было принято решение о продолжении встречи. Объяснение было дано довольно-таки простое, что, если бы игра не была завершена, фанаты учинили бы еще больший погром на улицах Брюсселя. Так, в одной из самых страшных игр в истории футбола «Ювентус» со счетом 1:0 выиграл Кубок европейских чемпионов 1985 года. Но этот результат уже не имел никакого значения. Так как эта игра транслировалась в прямом эфире, картина разыгравшейся трагедии обошла весь мир, и, конечно же, вся вина пала на ливерпульских фанатов. Бельгийские власти называли английских болельщиков не иначе как «безумными боевиками». А пресса в подтверждение этих слов рассказала об одном разбушевавшемся фанате, которому, чтобы его успокоить, пришлось ввести лошадиную дозу транквилизатора. Говорили, что задержанным будет предъявлено обвинение в массовом убийстве. Тем не менее в ходе моего расследования этого инцидента никто так и не смог предъявить мне хотя бы малейших доказательств в пользу подобных обвинений. До сих пор остается неясным, откуда пошли эти слухи, но если учесть, что «Ливерпуль» поддерживает большое количество болельщиков со всей Англии, возможно, на трибунах и слышались различные региональные акценты, но это не дает никаких оснований для высказанных выше обвинений. На самом деле многие из присутствовавших на той игре ливерпульских болельщиков, с которыми я разговаривал, яростно отметают подобные предположения, заявляя, что это было самое типичное побоище. Лишь с той разницей, что они были к нему готовы.http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/3/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html 1990-е Трагедия на Хиллсборо, 1989 (вики) 2000-е Ливерпуль - Милан, 2005 Дерби *Дерби Ливерпуль-Эвертон *Дерби Ливерпуль-Манчестер Юнайтед Песни You'll never walk alone When you walk, through a storm, hold your head up high. And don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm there 's a golden sky, and a sweet silver song of a lark. Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain, though your dreams be tossed and blown Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart, and you never walk alone, you'll never walk alone. Fields of Anfield Road Outside the Shankly Gates I heard a Kopite calling: Shankly they have taken you away But you left a great eleven Just before you went to heaven And the Redmen are still playing the same way Chorus: All round the fields of Anfield Road Where once we watched the King Kenny play (and could he play!) We had Heighway on the wing We had dreams and songs to sing Of the glory 'round the fields of Anfield Road Outside the Paisley Gates I heard a Kopite calling: Paisley they have taken you away But you led the great eleven Back in Rome in seventy-seven And the Redmen are still playing the same way Chorus: All round the fields of Anfield Road Where once we watched the King Kenny play (and could he play!) We had Heighway on the wing We had dreams and songs to sing Of the glory 'round the fields of Anfield Road Примечания Category:Англия Category:Ливерпуль